


Rushing Through       me

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nero/Dante - Freeform, Top!Nero, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 尼禄如何手冲





	Rushing Through       me

好，尼禄把头靠在冰凉的镜面上，想象着但丁对他点点头，或者直接说，好，当然可以，为什么不，你是最合适的那个。

他还没有打开热水，在用蒸汽掩盖失落之前，他想认真一点看看自己。男孩儿摸了一把剪短的发茬，他原本希望自己看上去更成熟一点，更干脆利落，值得信赖——依赖，好把自己放进大人的容器里，而不是总被停留在那样幼稚的框架界限中。

他打开淋浴，对着逐渐模糊起来的镜子尝试露出一个他认为足够吸引人足够性感的笑容，但想到，想到那个他渴望发出邀请的人，他的嘴忍不住拉扯出一个冒着傻气的弧度，眉眼间全然都是年轻的孩子气，这让尼禄忍不住恼火起来，他不认为但丁会乐于享受到一个愣头青的取悦，年长的恶魔猎人总是对任何事游刃有余，不是吗。他如果想要和他的叔叔做一点大人的“坏事”，但他得先已经是个大人才行。

他真的非常不希望被但丁带上床却只是像带着孩子去游乐场一样。尼禄的自尊心冒出苦涩的酸水，而且他有绝对不能认输的原因。

青年把自己埋进蒸腾的热水里，慢吞吞地脱下湿透的上衣，思考着他应该直接从上往下拉开所有纽扣吗，但是过后缝扣子有点麻烦，或者穿T恤，他可以现在就练习练习单手从下拽到头上一把脱下来。尼禄看过那些甜蜜又黏稠的电影，那些女孩，和男孩，能不能干脆快速地脱掉衣服决定了他要不要就在这回味一下还是乏味地快进，但是但丁又不是个金色卷发蓝眼睛的傻乎乎的糖果妞，有时候尼禄觉得自己才是他面前那个扭捏粉红的姑娘。他总是担心自己睡过头的刘海会不会显得很傻，祈祷着松垮的外套能盖住一点这两天有些懈怠的肚子肉。

即使但丁真的很少把视线长久地放在尼禄身上。但他的蓝眼睛也真的很漂亮。

他把手放在因为热气或者别的什么而微微泛红的阴茎上，唯一让他松口气的就是在外面上厕所的时候他偷看过了，他并没有比但丁小，这是他唯一会发自肺腑地感谢维吉尔的地方，他绝对不要在那种时候因为基因上的事儿被嘲笑。尼禄敢打赌，这个会嫌弃战斗中的恶魔们“不够持久”而不够爽的家伙，不会放弃抓住一切机会捉弄自己，他甚至能够想象得出但丁看着自己裤裆憋着笑假惺惺的表情，并且为这个想象中的假象而窝起了火。

他可以先吻他吗，还是可以先舔舔他？他想要把但丁的下唇放在舌头上抚摸，那真的很迷人，就像他本人一样薄情。或者阴茎也行，尼禄没有尝试过怎么用嘴性交，但他打赌但丁一定在行，他总是在别人注意到他的嘴的时候，做出一些多余而卖弄的动作好让别人(是尼禄，因为蕾蒂会直接拿披萨抽他，而崔西会大笑并拍照)火冒三丈或者恼羞成怒地转过头，他会含住满满一大勺冰淇淋，让嘴唇和舌头碾碎草莓和奶油而不是牙齿，然后让红的白的浆果和糖水从嘴巴里放不下一样溢出来，或者老是用舌头一圈圈黏在酒瓶口，漫不经心的，过分不必要地缓慢舔舐玻璃口的汁水。尼禄开始放快一点套弄的速度，放宽一点想象的张力，他可以只含住但丁的头部，然后握住他的大腿看着他，慢慢吞咽他的一部分和他泛红的眼泪，他总是说尼禄的“Puppy Eyes”很有趣——甚至都不是可爱，这也是让尼禄很沮丧的原因之一，一个人夸赞你本来能够被详细描述的部位为可爱的时候，他不是在敷衍，就是已经找不到更喜爱的用词了。但是——好吧，他就只是“有趣”，但丁说披萨上的番茄膏“有趣”，瓶盖上的谢谢惠顾“有趣”，帕蒂花掉了的眼影“有趣”，维吉尔一屁股坐在了尖叫鸡上(并导致他挨了一刀)“有趣”，尼禄还是希望自己尽早超越有趣阶级，进入更高等的赞美领域。

他对自己的嘴还是稍微有点信心，妮可怂恿他主动的时候，吹嘘“没有见过比你更合适接吻的嘴”了，尽管他对妮可接触到的大多数男性——雄性都是恶魔而对这个称赞的具体比较级保持怀疑态度，尼禄尽可能地希望但丁的阴茎在自己嘴里能顺利硬起来，要不然接下来的活儿完全没法开展了，他还不如拿藏在裤兜里的套子去给尼德霍格幼体吹气球。

让阴茎从自己嘴边和脸上滑过去后，尼禄在但丁给自己口交和走走他后门之间犹豫了一下，现实是被热水烫到的阴茎在他手里弹动了一下，尼禄跳起来赶紧把水温降低一点。唔，他不会觉得脏的，但丁每次血淋淋笑嘻嘻地回来时候他真的很想给他从头到尾舔干净，他眼睛下面裂开的丑陋的结痂，胸膛上阎魔刀简洁干净的切口，因为骨折而软绵绵的手腕，尼禄觉得是因为自己骨子里还是个恶魔，大概应该也许可能，舔肛是一个不错的开展，但是让但丁总是塞满甜蜜奶油和草莓的嘴吮着自己的阴茎也是一个难以置后的选项。他可以让勃起的部位——就像他此刻手里因想象而有些激动过头的家伙一样，让凹陷的孔和膨胀的头部抵过但丁柔软的舌头，满满当当地填进他咽喉里去，虽然最终目的是他很想看着精液顺着喉咙滑进食道和胃里，但丁像完整地吃完一大盒披萨一样心满意足的表情，但还是要享受这个过程。尼禄收紧手指，让胀红的阴茎在指缝里进出，但丁的喉咙比这个要紧一点，热一点，他的嘴会挨着自己下身的毛发难受地蹭来蹭去。他是不是应该温柔一点，不要那么用力地使用他的喉咙，女孩子们应该都不喜欢疼，但是但丁又不一样，他被搞的浑身是伤的时候反而总是会笑，因为那很“有趣”，尼禄会因为疲惫的战斗倒在地上喘得像狗，比他伤得更重的但丁反而骑在那些恶魔头上还聒噪个不停，他似乎永远不会感到痛苦，永远不会停止，他的血像火一样从身体里涌出，仿佛永远不会被燃烧殆尽。

先停一下，不要想这个了。尼禄和他手里的玩意儿看起来都有些沮丧，他该换个方向。

他抹开镜子上朦胧的水汽，露出一点年轻的面容和泛红的嘴唇，他在上面寻找但丁的影子——他原来以为他才是自己的父亲，在那些细枝末节上看到些微相仿的痕迹让他心跳如雷，他们的眼睛很像，尽管后来所被揭露的一切真相都让人感到沮丧又尴尬，但是他们的眼睛应该很像。尼禄靠近玻璃，轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰原本眼睛所在的位置。他也很想在浴缸边上操他。

但丁会不会打滑摔伤，尼禄想，他最不喜欢的事儿就是看见这人无所谓地弄出一身伤口，幸好自己力气还算可以，至少那是让但丁点过头的蛮劲。他可以小心一点，在水里和但丁做爱，他想把他抱在胸膛上，从后面亲吻他的耳朵和后颈，但丁一定会笑，他仍旧没什么打理的发梢会撩到自己鼻尖上，他想在上面留下点痕迹，短时间里难以消退的，会被注意到的。尼禄想要成为一个温柔的情人，要好好做前戏，吻，抚摸和事后的温存，只要但丁点头，结束以后他还可以给他洗干净内衣，床单和房间里他都会好好打扫。尼禄呻吟着靠在镜子上，热水从他涨红的脸上，肩膀上坠落到全身，他假装那种滚烫的感觉是但丁的嘴唇，他愿意，他愿意和但丁一起裹着凌乱的床单在乱七八糟的枕头垫子里醒来打呵欠，哎，要是但丁想赖床也行，那就他愿意看着从松软的旧枕头里扒出来他的爱情甜蜜疲倦的灰蓝眼睛，他不在乎上面的皱纹和旧伤疤，它们在昨夜的高潮里艳丽地泛光，几乎令他眩晕，别忘了他一定能提早弄好早餐，热气和温暖都搁在他的牛仔裤上，他会把手指插进但丁乱糟糟的白发里，抚摸那些陈旧的伤痕小声拜托他吃掉这些。

但丁会怎么回答呢，尼禄实在憋不住了，他的呻吟和动作开始变得激烈，手指几乎虐待一样用力抓住阴茎，他不知道为什么想到但丁能安慰放松地歪到在自己身边就濒临高潮，他会怎么回答，他会——嗯，他一定会拿昨夜的爱和爱欲笑话自己，关于吞咽精液和喂没喂饱之类的黄色笑话，说起来可能没人信，不过但丁真的没在自己面前讲过那些脏话或者少儿不宜的玩笑，操，尼禄感觉自己把自己掐得有点疼，又放缓了力度，朦胧的水雾里阴茎又红又肿，他真的希望但丁能好好亲他这儿，亲一下他就愿意把但丁舔高潮一整夜，如果他学会了的话，他倒是挺希望但丁能像对待成年人一样对待自己，比如大半夜地拖出去喝酒，他想知道但丁能不能喝醉，他会不会吐出来，对没错就是这个，尼禄被自己噎了一下，赶紧摁住阴茎，还没到射的时候，他得接着想完，但丁会吐吗——他对着一坑稀烂的恶魔肠子都能面不改色地吮吸棒棒糖，无视了一边吐到天荒地老的蕾蒂和尼禄，他要是反胃了，自己可以背着——还是抱着好了，抱着他回家，不对，还是背着，但丁的脑袋会松懈地紧贴着自己的脖子，他醉醺醺的呼吸和嘟囔的废话全部钻到自己耳朵里去，他喝高了会说点什么，讲刚刚女招待歪到脑门的眼线，还是他妈的最贵的那一瓶里绝对掺了水，他可以说——

我爱你。

 

尼禄停不下喘息，他高潮后有些茫然的眼睛混着水汽湿漉漉的，半晌过后他才意识到自己还捏着自己一手精液，他把液体攥了攥，拈着一点抹到镜子上去，那里应该是他的嘴唇所在的位置，但丁的，被自己咬伤了的红肿的下唇。他有些恼火，不知道自己刚刚有没有叫出声，重要的是叫出但丁的名字没有，他希望某些走的时候没关好门缝的人能好好听见那几个字眼。他不会认输的。

毕竟他已经在宣战了。


End file.
